


Proposed RoS cut-scene

by halflingmerry



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ASOIAF/Game of Thrones crossover easter egg, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Discussions of:, Human sexuality is complicated and we can love that, One-Shot, pansexuality, sex-positivity at large
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflingmerry/pseuds/halflingmerry
Summary: Possibly more of a manifesto than a scene.I actually liked a lot about the Zorii/Poe scenes, but I can only enjoy them if they're NOT a cynical(cowardly)elimination of this possibility. So I choose that something like this went unsaid or did happen between what was shown!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Proposed RoS cut-scene

**Author's Note:**

> This, on every level, is meant to share love and enjoyment, not hate or competition, regardless of if my thoughts/feelings/opinions/42 are shared! <3

_INTERIOR:_ _Ochi's ship.  
__Rey and Threepio are in the cockpit, flying them from Kijimi and calculating to intercept Ren's Destroyer. Far aft, Finn's staring out a viewport. Poe's been trying to help D-O feel more comfortable, but yields affectionately to BB-8. He goes to sit next to Finn.)_

 **POE** We're gonna do it, y'know. We'll get Chewie back.

 **FINN** I know.

 **POE** Then the next thing.

 **FINN** And the next.

 **POE** All the nexts.

_(They share an almost-genuine grin. Awkward moment)_

**FINN** So… you and Zorii.

 **POE** _(doesn't laugh at subject change)_ Yeah. Shame I effed it up so bad. She's really something.

 **FINN** Ye…ah. Something.

 **POE** _(watches him)_ Doesn't mean I'm only into women, y'know.

 **FINN** … … … … OH.

 **POE** In case you were wondering.

 **FINN** Yes! No! I mean…

 **POE** Hey. It's okay to talk about this. It's not politics. Talking doesn't mean planning… or negotiation… or contract…

 **FINN** Oh, I know. Good. …So. Men, too?

 **POE** Everyone, too! —not everyone. It's not… everyone I meet. But… how to put it. …Okay. There's this folk hero. He's… not from anywhere my family's from. I just like him. He was a gender-crossing icon before we made up the main five. My favorite thing that he said, went like: 'The gods created these people, and they delight me. The gods created these others, and they delight me. I choose sides in politics, not in love.'

 **FINN** Okay. Wow. Cool. So, you've been with a nonhuman?

 **POE** Yep! Only species-specific thing I've had a hard time with, so far, is how Falleen can manipulate pheromones. It's just part of communication, for them, but when it's not reciprocal—even being able to tell… It goes beyond cultural difference.

 **FINN** Gosh. How 'bout a droid?

 **POE** Oh yeah. Varies individually, but there's a pretty intrinsic organic-mechanic divide regarding… perspective on… MATTER. Really busts up conceptual limitations.

 **FINN** BB-8?

 **POE** Oh, no, Beeb's asexual. We're monogamous in other ways. _(calls over)_ Yeah, buddy?

**BB-8** _(chirps confirmation)_

**POE** _(grins at Beeb; bumps shoulders with Finn)_ FX-7 Lambda, on the other hand… you want the Physical of your LIFE, e'd love to know.

 **BB-8** _(lighter-flame thumbs-up, rolling with laughter, then turns back to D-O)_

 **FINN** Okay. Okay. I'm learning stuff, here. Um… nonsentients?

 **POE** No. Gotta be able to get consent.

 **FINN** _(mulls that over)_ How 'bout inanimate objects?

 **POE** Different conversation. Only one consciousness involved. But. Hey. Even if I don't want to try everything, I'll talk about anything.

 **FINN** _(at a loss to respond)_

 **POE** _(puts a hand on his shoulder)_ Hanging in there? I know they forced Imperial anthrocentric binary crap on you. Can be tough to shake that up. And, I mean, it's also okay if you DO have gender-, species-, whatever-, inclinations. Same point: we're all different.

 **FINN** Uh… no, not that, I just… um… So, would you with…

 **POE** _(Waiting: will he, won't he…?)_

 **FINN** … with—Rey?

 **POE** _(Oh, so close. Ah well. Still, thinks)_ Hmm. If she initiated, could be fun finding out together. But I wouldn't start anything. I don't think she'd be into me that way. I'm not sure I'd be into her that way—I like our current mode.

 **FINN** …oh…

 **POE** _(Another awkward pause; he finally breaks it with a grin)_ Wanna try that again? …C'mon. Just ask.

 **FINN** …would… you?

 **POE** …wiiiiith…

 **FINN** —ME! FINE. With ME.

 **POE** Absofuckinglutey.

 **FINN** _(almost falls out of seat)_ Really?

 **POE** Really! Since we met. —Or, a minute and a half after we met. After the helmet came off. And you deserted. And admitted you needed a pilot. _(Takes moment to appreciate how cute Finn was and is.)_ We'd need to make sure we're on the same page. And stay on top of that as it changes, 'cause it usually does. That sort of thing. Not worth it to me if it made this— _(indicates both of them)_ —painful. But, Finn, sure. You ever wanna talk about it more, I'm in.

 **FINN** …talk?

 **POE** Definitely necessary. To start.

 **FINN** _(still so awkward but a returning glimmer of his charm, too.)_ So… if we save Chewie—

 **POE** WHEN we save Chewie.

 **FINN** —and the Galaxy.

 **POE** Galaxy helps.

 **FINN** After everything's great and we get to celebrate. We should… talk.

_('Talking', definitely, but he could've also said 'communicating'. 'Cause it's all pretty clear—when they share a grin, Finn tentatively touches Poe's cheek, and Poe plants a light kiss on Finn's lips.)_

**POE** …Let's get saving, then?

 **FINN** _(emphatic agreement)_ Double-time.

**Author's Note:**

> Pedro and Oscar have such chemistry in "Triple Frontier"/interviews, had to do some kind of mash-up. Plus, I think Oberyn Martell and Poe Dameron would both be completely satisfied with O. being P.'s romantic hero.


End file.
